Flashback
by Michael J.J
Summary: DISCONTINUED, been adopted
1. The Wish

A/N: Alright, this was a story request from Data Seeker, who also co-wrote this chapter. So...here it is. And yes, I did lift a scene in this chapter from Confessions of a Grade School Drama Queen.

Disclaimer: Fairly Oddparents copyright Butch Hartman, Federator, Nickelodeon, and Viacom.

* * *

Trixie sat on her bed; she gripped her controller firmly in her hands, mashing buttons with more force than usual. On the screen, Sora was cutting down waves of Heartless. Trixie had played this game before. She had played dozens. Mario, Zelda, Mega Man, Crash Bandicoot, Final Fantasy, she had played more games than most people her age.

But she'd never admit it. She kept it all hidden, in a secret room, one she never let her fair-weather friends know about.

In her room were several other hobbies that few knew she enjoyed. Comic books with everything from the Crimson Chin to Skull Squisher, everything that wasn't so violent that her father forbade her to read. DVDs of shows like Crash Nebula, Maho Mushi, and even the Twilight Zone, all shows no self-respecting popular kid would watch. Movies like Space Wars, Pirates of the Caribbean, or The Lord of the Rings, all strictly unpopular garbage. Action figures of everything described above, and posters of the same decorate the room, a clear display of the secret life of Trixie Tang.

She usually reveled in these things, using them to escape the pressures of being the popular girl. But today, even her biggest escape couldn't brighten her. It was all because…of him. The intruder.

* * *

_Three days ago was when she got the announcement. She and her father were eating dinner when suddenly the elder cleared his throat. "Trixie, there's something I need to talk to you about something." He told his daughter in a low voice._

Trixie looked up from her plate of spaghetti and stared at her father. "What's wrong?" She asked curiously, wondering what could be wrong.

"Nothing," he assured her kindly, putting down his fork. "Trixie, you know what I always saying: Those who have the most…"

"…should give the most, I remember," His daughter finished in a dull voice, her eyes rolled with boredom. "So what do you mean?"

"Well, we've always donated a substantial amount of money to charities, but I think it's time we began helping others," he explained, dipping his bread into his sauce. "So, I volunteered for a new charity."

"What do they do?" the girl asked indifferently before picking up her cup and taking a sip of her drink.

"Well, they take in children who have lost their families and have nowhere else to go," Trixie's father explained carefully. "We try to keep them out of the social services system to stop them from being lost in the system. To put it bluntly…" He took a deep breath before finishing. "Trixie, soon, you'll have a stepbrother."

Trixie nearly spat out her drink in shock, but managed to gulp in down before staring at her father with wide eyes. "W-what?" She demanded; her face full of surprise.

"His name is Todd," the Tang parent explained lovingly, hoping his daughter would calm down. "He's only seven, and just lost his parents to a drunk driver. He has nowhere else to go. He'll be coming here tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow?" his daughter shrieked, standing up in shock. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She demanded shrilly; her face contorted with rage.

"It was kind of last minute," Nigel admitted, unnerved by his daughter's temperament. "But…"

"Why does he have to come here at all?" the child continued, pounding the table with her fist in anger. "Can't we support some other family to take care of him?"

This request puzzled the bespectacled man. "Why are you so opposed to this?" He asked, disturbed by the fuss his girl was making over an act of kindness.

"Because everything's great around here!" She shouted, raising her hand over her head to empathize her words. "Why do we need to bring in someone else here? Why can't we just help in some other way?"

"Trixie, the best help you can give anyone is love," Her father told her gently. "Can you try to accept this boy as your brother…"

"No! It's stupid!" With that she bolted from the room, filled with anger and sadness.

"Trixie, wait!" her father yelled. When he realized she wasn't coming back, he buried his face in his hands, shaking his head.

* * *

Trixie was in her room, playing on a controller. She took out her anger on the fictional creatures of darkness, but to no avail. She was angry at everything that had happened.

She scowled as she thought of…the intruder. The boy showed up on time. He had black, messy hair; his eyes had bags under them from lack of sleep since the accident. He wore a plain white T-shirt and blue jeans with bland sneakers. Trixie's lip curled in distaste. His former family was obviously lower-middle class. He had a thin, lanky body about a few inches shorter than that buck-toothed boy that was so infatuated with her. Both boys had something else in common. They seemed to both whisper to inanimate objects. Trixie sighed wearingly. If there was anything good about him, it was he was quiet. He kept to himself mostly; no doubt wounded by his lost parents. But even that wasn't good enough, as he tried to befriend her…as if she wanted that to happen.

She growled as she destroyed another enemy in the game. She hated him. Everything was perfect when it was just her and her father. Why did the new kid have to come and ruin everything? Why did…

"Cool, I didn't know you had all this!" A familiar voice commented a short distant from her.

Trixie jumped up, her controller flying out of her hand as she turned around to see her so called brother looking around her hidden room. "Why didn't you tell me you had all this?" he asked in amazement, his eyes surviving the surroundings.

If she heard the question, she didn't acknowledge it. "How did you find this room?!" she shrieked so loud that Todd felt like his eardrums were going to pop.

Todd rubbed his sour ears before answering. "Well, I heard the game being played, and…" He started to explain in a sullen voice.

"Out!" the popular girl demanded, pushing the smaller child none-too-gently out of the room. She pushed him through the doorway, causing him to fall to the floor. "And if you tell anyone about this," She threatened menacingly, her hands trembled with rage. "I'll make sure your life is miserable!" With that, she slammed the door in his face.

Todd stared blankly at the closed door for a minute. Then he sighed and got to his feet. He began trudging back to his room, just a few doors down. He enter and looked around. At the moment, it was simple, sparsely decorated. There simply had not been time to decorate yet. Just a bed, a television, and computer.

As he shut the door, he continued thinking. Why did Trixie hate him? His new father treated him like his own child, why couldn't his newfound sister accept him? "I don't get it," he admitted out loud. He glanced at his watch. "Why doesn't she like me?" He asked sadly.

At that point, something happened that was not normal, that if it happened to any adult they'd probably check themselves into an asylum.

The watch sprouted eyes and a mouth and began to speak. "Well, maybe what we just saw will give us a clue," it said in a soft girly voice. Then, with a poof of smoke, the watch disappeared from his wrist and reappeared in front of him as another being entirely.

She looked like a human, except she was the size of a child. She had purple hair that stopped at her shoulders, with matching eyes and a warm smile on her face. She wore a purple shirt with black stretch pants. And the most unusual of all, a golden crown floating above her head and the wings on her back.

Her name was Krystal. Her profession was a fairly godparent.

"Maybe whatever caused her to hide all those things is related," the fairy suggested kindly.

"Yeah, it sure seemed strange that she liked all that stuff," he said in wonder. "She told me she hated it," the boy noted, sitting down on his bed. "I wish I knew why she hid that stuff." He wished out loud.

"No problem," Krystal said in a chipper tone. With that, she waved her wand (it was black with a golden star tip, the standard). In a poof of smoke, a movie screen appeared in front of him, and a projector behind him. As the projector hummed to life, Todd saw a scene played before him.

* * *

_"TRIXIE ELIZABETH TANG!"_

Trixie's eyes shot wide open and her blood froze. That was her mother's voice, and she was shouting. She rarely shouted. It was improper. Only when she was extremely angry did she resort to such things. What if she…

Trixie's thoughts were suddenly cut off by her door being kicked open, followed by her mother storming in with a furious look on her face. Almost immediately afterward her father ran in, looking quite alarmed. "Rebecca, dear, what is it?"

The enraged woman turned to her husband. "I'll show you what's wrong," she said, turning back to her daughter. "What is this?" she demanded holding up one of Trixie's comics. She was holding it by its corner by her fingernails, as if it was a putrid object.

The young girl's face was one of absolute horror. She opened her mouth to say something, but found that she couldn't even gather the nerve to say anything.

"I'll tell you what it is," he mother continued when she realized she wasn't going to get an answer. "It's filthy. It's vulgar. It's. Not. Proper!"

There was a long silence before Mr. Tang spoke. "Honey, it's just a comic book."

Rebecca gave her husband a shocked look. "Just a comic book? Nigel, don't you realize our daughter has actually purchased a low class form of entertainment? It's not proper. It's immature!"

"But Trixie's only seven," Nigel countered. "She has every right to be immature."

Rebecca couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But she's a Tang! She must be proper at all times!"

"Mother, please…" Trixie began, but she was cut off.

Rebecca did something neither her daughter or her husband expected.

She slapped her.

Trixie fell to the ground, tears forming in her eyes and her cheek throbbing in pain. When she dared look up, she saw her mother's cold and angry glare.

"Do not call me that, you wretched girl!" She then turned to her still shocked husband. "Nigel, we must disown her immediately!"

Trixie's mind filled with fear, while Nigel's shock deepened. "Disown?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes. We cannot risk having ties to such an crude child. Throw her out immediately!"

"No," Nigel replied.

It was Rebecca's turn to be shocked. "What?"

"I'm not going to throw her out just because you don't like what she does in her spare time."

Still shocked, Rebecca managed to say the next sentence clearly. "Nigel, either she goes or I go. Which is it going to be?"

"You go," Nigel said without hesitation. "I'll call my lawyer. We'll be divorced by tomorrow morning."

Rebecca stared at her former husband with utter shock. Then, her face tightened with rage as she turned to the small girl she had bore seven years earlier.

"You…you did this!" she screamed, lunging at her.

Fortunately, her bodyguard happened to be right outside the door. When he heard what was happening, he immediately burst in and grabbed the former Mrs. Tang by the shoulder and pulled her away from his charge. He then placed himself firmly between Trixie and her enraged mother.

"Move," Rebecca demanded. "You work for me!"

"Not anymore," the bodyguard said bluntly, glaring at her former boss. Nervously, she turned to her ex-husband, who was glaring even more ferociously. Backing down from the glares, she left the room in a rage.

Trixie continued crying, feeling guilty for what just happened.  
  


* * *

The images went blank. Todd and Krystal stared at the screen in shock; their mouths hung opened. Todd's mind slowly processed this information.

"This could explain it," Krystal said at last, after clearing her throat. "I've seen it before. A child gets rejected early in life, or multiple times. They start expecting it from everyone, so they reject first as a coping mechanism."

Todd nodded mechanically. For the first time since he arrived, he felt sorry for Trixie. Sure, she was snotty, condescending and unsympathetic (namely when he arrived and he had not gotten over the loss of his parents). He wasn't sure what was worse; to lose two loving parents or have a cruel parent who hurts you and then leaves you. Suddenly, his chest hurt terribly.

"Are you alright?" Krystal asked kindly, noticing the change in Todd's pose.

"Yeah," Todd assured her, rubbing his chest to ease the pain.

The pain had first appeared when he learned about his parents' death. It was unbearable; hitting him like a knife. Then Krystal entered his life. She was kind, helpful and could give him almost anything he wanted (except his parents since there was a rule against wishing the dead back to life, due to some incident with another godchild). The pain had eventually ebbed down; leaving only a fading ach that gnawed him, rather then throbbed constantly. The pain subsided and then he considered what he had witnessed. Then he straightened up. He wanted to help his stepsister, even if she didn't deserve it.

"Is there any way we can reverse that?" He asked Krystal hopefully, his dark eyes brimmed with emotion.

"Well, I can't alter someone personality, if that's what you're asking," Krystal told him in a low voice; her hands on her hips. "That's against Da Rules. At least it is now, because of some wish by that Turner boy."

Todd nodded. He had only had Krystal since his parents' death, about three weeks ago, but he was familiar with the name Timmy Turner. He was well known for being at the center of nearly every conflict the magical realms have had over the last two years, including being the brother of the first fairy baby born in thousands of years.

"Well, what if we were to rewind time a bit," He asked hopefully. "Make sure that Trixie has a better childhood? Or is that against the rules too?"

"No, but I wouldn't recommend it," Krystal shook her head. "It leads to problems."

Todd rubbed his chin a moment, and then brightened. "I have an idea."

Kyrstal eyed her godchild in wonder.

* * *

A few minutes later, the pair were standing (or in Krystal's case, was around Todd's wrist's) outside the door of Trixie's regular bedroom.

"Are you sure about this?" the purple-haired fairy (disguised as a watch) asked in a doubtful voice.

"Positive," her godchild replied confidently. "This will totally work. Now then, I wish Trixie Tang was a little girl again for the next twenty-four hours and she can't question why."

"If you insist," Krystal answered in a low voice. Her arm sprouted from her side, holding her wand. She waved her wand, and a poof was heard inside the room.

"Let's see what we got," the boy declared excitedly as he reached for the knob to open the door.

He and Krystal went inside. There, standing in the middle of the floor, holding two action figures was a very confused-looking toddler. Her body was small (her head only came to Todd's waist; her black hair came to her shoulders; and she was wearing a smaller version of Trixie's usual attire.

"What happened?" She asked in dazed, childish voice, dropping the action figures in the process. "Why is very so big?" Then she touched her throat, her eyes widen in shock. "And what happened to my perfectly perfect voice?"

"It worked!" Todd exclaimed happily. "With Trixie having another childhood, we'll act nice to her. When she grows up again, she can remember that people won't always reject her."

Krystal frowned, her eyes narrowing. "I don't know," She murmured slowly. "It sounds good, but babysitting a child is hard work. You think you can handle it?"

Todd scowled. "I'm bigger then her," He told her down her Krystal on her wrist. "I think I can handle it. Its not like I'm going to bully her."

"Well," Krystal conceded thoughtfully, turning to look back to the room. "I'll admit, it seems like a good…" Suddenly, she stopped as she noticed something, her eyes widened in horror. "Where'd she go?" She asked in a worried voice. Todd turned, and his eyes widened. Trixie was gone.


	2. The Kidnapping

A/N:Here's chapter two.

Disclaimer: Fairly Oddparents copyright Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I don't own it.

* * *

A MINUTE EARLIER

"What happened?" She asked in dazed, childish voice, dropping the action figures in the process. "Why is very so big?" Then she touched her throat, her eyes widen in shock. "And what happened to my perfectly perfect voice?"

Before Trixie could say or do anything else, her thoughts became hazy. The wish that had been cast on her by her new little brother was applying its full effects. It reversed the aging on the outside of her body easily, but her mind was another story altogether. Memories were a tricky thing to erase without the devices that those closer to Jorgen used for just that purpose.

Trixie grew confused as her memories slipped away. She looked around and realized that she no longer recognized her surroundings. Unlike her current bedroom, she had only gotten her current game room when she was seven, well after the age she had been reduced to. Naturally, she panicked.

Confused and scared, she desperately scanned the room for a door out of the unknown room, but then she saw a boy she didn't know blocking the open door. But Trixie knew that strangers were bad things to see without a parent around and the boy was a stranger.

Trixie nearly cried at this situation until she noticed her salvation. Her secret room had a window, one nearly as tall as the wall itself. It led into her back yard, and fortunately she had earlier decided to open it to let in some fresh air. It was low enough to climb out of.

I got to get out of here" She thought to herself, her emotions out of whack, as her memories became fader.

Trixie nearly cried at this situation until she noticed her salvation. Her secret room had a window, one nearly as tall as the wall itself. It led into her back yard, and fortunately she had earlier decided to open it to let in some fresh air. It was low enough to climb out of. Unfortunately this whole thing had happened while Todd was distracted talking to Krystal.

While Todd was distracted, talking to Krystal, Trixie ran to the window faster then you think a three year old girl could and climbed out.

She ran around and stopped a looked around her front yard. She began to calm down as she recognized where she was. She sighed as the spell had finally finished repressing her memories and she could think more clearly

"Where are my mommy and daddy?" She asked herself in a small voice, looking around.

She searched her memory. The last thing she remembered was her sitting in her highchair. Then she found herself in that room she never saw before.

"Wait, I do remember that room I was in." She thought in surprised, something vaguely familiar about it. "There was something familiar about it, and that boy…" Trixie suddenly grew tense. She didn't know who that boy was, only that he had something very bad. Her tiny face scowled, just thinking about him filled her with loathing, though she didn't know why.

Trxie's limited reasoning tried to decide what to do. "I need to find my mom and dad," Her whispered to herself.

The little girl was just about to go back into her house, figuring she could get some answers there, when she noticed it. A butterfly, in beautiful purple and blue hues, was floating right next to her.

Now, ten-year-old Trixie would have scoffed and gone inside, but to three-year-old Trixie the small creature was alluring.

"Pretty!" She exclaimed joyfully, her face full of childlike wonder.

The butterfly was a mystery that filled her with curiosity that would not be quenched until she could get a closer look at it. She chased after it and tried to catch it, forgetting instantly about her worries moments earlier.

Come back here!" She called out, desperately wanting to hold the butterfly in her little hands.

All around the yard she pounced after the winged insect like a cat chasing a piece of string. At the moment, it was the only thing that mattered to her. She ran towards the street, and didn't notice the large eighteen-wheeler heading driving on the road.

* * *

Sometimes, a series of seemingly inconsequential actions can end up being some of the most important you make.

That was the case with Timmy Turner on that very day. The first in a long line of choices he made without much thought was, on that lazy Saturday, deciding to go digging through his closet of magical items he had collected over the years. That's how he found the magical jetpack that Jorgen had given over a year ago at his first Fairyversary party well over a year ago. Having nothing better to do, he decided to take it for a ride

Timmy was flying through the air, the wind in his hair (strangely didn't blow his hat off) and enjoyed the thrill it gave him. "I think I'll head that direction." Timmy said to himself and flew over AJ's neighborhood, which happened to be Trixie's neighborhood as well.

He looked down and that's when he noticed a small girl running into the street, about to be hit by a very large truck.

"Oh, my!" Timmy exclaimed in shock. "That girl is about to be road kill!" At that moment he made another decision much more quickly and much more passionately, he flew down to grab her.

Trixie stopped running when she heard a sound and turn and saw the truck, she froze in fear. At that moment, Timmy grabbed her and zoomed out of the way, just as the truck sped by. The driver had been so careless that he hadn't noticed a thing.

Timmy's landing was not a graceful one. He flew too low to the ground, and as a result one of the jetpack's wings hit the ground. Because of this he went tumbling across the Tang Manor lawn. He desperately curled into a ball, trying to protect the small girl he just saved. Fortunately he came to a halt about halfway up the lawn.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, having just caught up to their rowdy godchild, appeared on the grass as green, purple and pink flowers, being cautious not to get discovered but still concerned about Timmy's safety.

"You think he's alright?" Wanda asked her child and goofball husband.

"Hard to say, it happened to fast." Cosmo answered in a low voice.

Timmy uncurled himself to check over the small girl in his arms, who at this point was clutching onto his pink shirt like it was her only lifeline.

"AAah!" She bawled into his shirt, terrified by what had just transpired seconds ago.

"Hey, calm down, its okay," he assured as he lifted his arm, covered in dirt from the tumble, and gently stroked her hair. With his other hand, he brushed some rubble from his hair. "Relax, kid, I've got you." The girl, who had miraculously had not gotten dirty, probably because of Timmy's efforts to keep her safe, finally calmed a bit, her sobs growing smaller and quieter. Finally, she spoke. "Th-thank you, bigger kid," she said hoarsely but politely as she looked up at her savior with tear stained eyes.

When she did, Timmy was stunned. "What the heck?" He exclaimed in disbelieve, frowning at the girl.

Even with the drastic change to her appearance, she was still undeniably Trixie Tang. He had spent far too much time admiring what he considered to be her perfect form to be mistaken.

Now, a lot of people wrote Timmy off as an idiot, or at least one that had a below average intelligence, and his grades in school certainly seemed to reflect this. Truthfully, he had poor book smarts, but he more than compensated for it with street smarts, which were quick to work. He had heard by now that the Tangs had taken in another child. The richest family in town was popular gossip amongst the locals, especially at Dimmsdale Elementary, where the students were expected to practically worship the ground she walked on. He had also heard the conditions as to how the boy had been orphaned. Now, there was an underage Trixie on her front lawn.

It wasn't that hard to put two and two together.

"What's wrong?" Trixie asked; confused by the way her savior was looking at her.

"I think we need to meet your brother." He told her gently, getting to his feet and walked toward Tang Manor, still clutching the timid little Trixie in his arms.

"Brother?" Trixie whispered softly, clinging to Timmy. Something about that seemed so familiar.

"Hmmm," Timmy said to himself, as he held Trixie. "How shall I get in?" He asked himself, using his intelligence at its fullest. "If I go in the front, it would be awkward if I ran into Mr. Tang and had to explain this." Then he got an idea. "I'll go in the back. I'll surely find what I'm looking for"

"We could poof you there?" A voice said behind him.

Timmy turned and saw his Godparents and their child; in the form of squirrels.

"Cute rats." Trixie exclaimed happily, looking down at them.

Cosmo and Wanda glared up at her. "Just ignore her," Timmy told them, anxious to avoid trouble. "Get me inside."

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and they both vanished in a Poof.

* * *

Todd had desperately torn apart Trixie's closet, hoping the little girl would be found hiding among the stacks of DVDs and video games, but no such luck. Feeling antsy, he turned to Krystal, who was floating behind him. "Can't you poof her back here?" He asked desperately. "Sorry kiddo," she apologized with a shrug. "I'm not a mind reader. Unless I know where someone is, I can't just bring them here."

"Oh man, how am I supposed to explain this to Mr. Tang?" Todd asked fearfully. "I'm doomed! I'm…"

Suddenly, there was a POOF of smoke, Todd and Krystal looked up in surprised.

The smoke cleared and there stood Timmy Turner, holding Trixie in his arms.

Next to them were three fairies.

"I believe this belongs to you." Timmy replied stiffly, glaring at the boy.

Todd stared in surprise. Trixie looked at Todd and a felt of rage full her as she stared at this boy that seemed so familiar, she clung tightly to Timmy. "Keep him away from me!" She pleaded tightly.

"Now relax, Trixie," Timmy said soothingly, putting her down. "I'll take care of this. Just enjoy yourself and stay out of trouble."

Trixie looked up at Timmy and relaxed. Timmy then looked at Todd. "Mind telling me what is going on?" He asked in a demanding voice, his hands on his hips.

"Krystal, can you keep an eye on Trixie while I explain myself?" He asked his fairy godmother softly.

"Sure, Todd." She answered, and then turned her eyes on the little girl.

Todd cleared his throat, touching the side of his head awkwardly.

* * *

No one was aware at the time, but a black van had pulled up in front of Tang Manor. Inside was Denzel Crocker, surrounded by his usual amount of fairy hunting technology. This included a good deal of surveillance equipment, which he was currently using.

He had seen Timmy flying across the sky during his usual patrol and decided to follow him. He managed to arrive at Trixie's home just as his archenemy was walking toward the back. Quickly he started up some listing equipment, hoping to catch something incriminating.

After a few minutes he took off his head phones and gave a sinister grin. "Ha! This is too perfect!" He exclaimed happily. "That orphan has given me a great opportunity to prove the existence of...fairy god-parents!" he yelled, twitching with every syllable.  


* * *

It took only a few minutes for introductions to be made. Krystal recognized Timmy instantly; there were few fairies that wouldn't after the things he had been involved in. Of course, when Todd was told this he knew exactly who he was. Likewise, Timmy knew where Todd had come from through gossip, so there was little to discuss about who everyone was. The real question was how Trixie got the way she was.

"I felt sorry for her," Todd explained earnestly. "I thought that if she had a better childhood, she'll be happy."

Timmy frowned as he processed this, throwing a glance at Trixie.

By now she had calmed down, and was sitting on the floor with Poof, playing gently with the two action figures she had been enjoying before her transformation. Cosmo and Wanda and Krystal were watching her.

Wanda shook her head, placing a hand on her forehead. "Well its no worse then the things Timmy wished for." she sighed unhappily.

"Hey, I've made good wishes!" the pink clad boy protested indignantly.

The pink-haired fairy folded her arms and turned to him. "Oh really?" She began critically. "Name one time you've made a big wish that didn't end in disaster or was to reverse something bad."

Timmy opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. After five seconds a smug grin came upon his godmother's face. "I'll think of something," Timmy said defensively.

"In the meantime, maybe we better focus on the problem at hand," Krystal said, gesturing to the young Trixie.

"ha, ha, ha," Trixie giggled happily and she slammed her action figure into the one that Poof was holding. Poof cooed happily.

"Maybe I should undo this wish," Todd said, somewhat timidly. "I mean, it only took a few minutes for trouble to start."

"Well, that's kind of a problem," Krystal said. "You wished specifically that Trixie stay that age for twenty four hours. Now that the wish has been made, it has to happen."

"Oh great," Timmy muttered, rolling his eyes. "Is every fairy in Fairy World this literal?"

"Not me!" Cosmo chirped happily. "I can't even remember the last time I read anything!"

"Literal, not literate," Wanda groaned, rubbing her temples to try and soothe her oncoming headache.

"Relax, this'll be easy," Timmy said confidently, gesturing everyone to calm down. "I mean, as long as we keep Trixie in here, what could possibly go wrong?"

Right as he said that, something unusual happened. Something flew in from the window and, before anyone could get a good look at it, began expelling out a dark colored smoke.

"Look out!" Wanda screamed, as almost immediately paternal instincts took over all three godparents present. Wanda dived for Poof, ready to fight to the death for her child, while Cosmo and Krystal rushed to protect their respected godchildren.

Unfortunately, Trixie had no such protection. This turned out to be extremely inconvenient because she was the target of the next thing to crash through the window.

It was a net, one attached to a line, one that wrapped itself around Trixie and began pulling her out of the room. "Help!!!" The small girl cried helplessly as she was pulled through the window.  


* * *

It took a few more seconds for the fairies' panic to die down enough for them to come to an easy solution, to simply poof everyone outside. Three glowing wands later the small group was out on the front lawn, coughing up smoke.

As Timmy expelled the last of the foreign substance from his lungs, he looked up in time to see Crocker enter his van with a squirming net in tow.

"Oh no," Timmy exclaimed in horror. "It's Crocker!"

"And he's got my sister!" Todd added, worried for his sister's safety.

As the van spun off, the group watched in horror. After a moment of stunned silence, Cosmo turned to Timmy. "You know, you really need to quit saying that."


	3. The BreakIn

A/N: New chapter. I wrote this before Wishology, which is why Timmy still doesn't know where Crocker gets his stuff.

Disclaimer: Fairly Oddparents copyright Butch Hartman, Billionfold, Federator, Nickelodeon andViacom.

* * *

Despite what many people assumed about him, Crocker was not stupid. There was some truth to the fact that he was insane, but he was not stupid, at least, not anymore. He had been foolish twenty years ago when he unraveled his belief in fairies to his college professors, but he had learned since then. He had been mocked and ostracized, which is why he would no longer use magic to help people. They had their chance, now they wouldn't get anything other than life under his rule.

He ran through the school, clutching the squirming butterfly net, and stopped at what was supposedly normal school locker. He looked down at the butterfly net containing what he assumed to be a fairy, he could only smile. "Finally," he said dreamily, staring intensely at his prize. "After all the years of being mocked, I had captured what I have been looking for." He trembled with excitement. "Soon I'll harness its power and _I'll rule all!_" He shouted the last part.

Opening the locker door, he stepped inside and fell down a shaft. "Whoa!" he exclaimed as he fell down, coming to a soft landing on his mattress, for once right where it was supposed to be.

Crocker chuckled gleefully as he crossed the floor until he came to a large glass sphere supported by a metal stand that he intended to imprison his captive in. It had been laced with butterfly net strands, ensuring that fairy magic couldn't break through it. He pressed a small red button on its top, the only distinguishing feature to an otherwise normal sphere. The top then popped off, which Crocker held in his free hand. With the other, he turned his net upside down and began shaking it.

"Come out you…" Crocker froze in shock. It was a very unpleasant surprise to see, instead of the fairy he longed for, it was a little toddler (who looked familiar, but Crocker wasn't pondering why) tumble out of the restraints and into the open sphere.

Trixie looked up in fear at her captor, clutching her little fists to her chest, her face full of dread.

"What?" Crocker screamed in disbelief, dropping the lid, which was durable enough to survive the drop thanks to the mad teacher's designs. He instantly reached into the sphere and grabbed Trixie by her sides and lifted her up to eye level with his, glaring at her with the angriest expression he could muster. "What are you doing in my net?" he screamed, his teeth bared, his eyes bulging behind his glasses.

"I…I…I don't…" the toddler managed to stutter. "WAAAAAHHHH!!" Before letting loose a loud wail of fear and sadness. Cringing from the loud noise, the sadistic educator placed his captive on the ground and covered his ears, though it did very little to relieve his eardrums.

"I must have grabbed you by mistake!" he muttered unhappily, still covering his ears. "Blast! My plans are ruined! I can just hear Turner and his fairies mocking me, I can…" His rant trailed off when suddenly it struck him. "Turner…"

"Yes," he muttered with evil glee, rubbing his hands together, now not minding the girl's cries. "Turner, he'll come looking for you," throwing a hungry look at the terrified girl, then he turned away, rubbing his hands with anticipation. "He must have seen me leave the scene when I captured you by mistake!" He trembled with pride at the plan formulating in his mind. "And when he comes, he'll have to bring his fairies with him!" he shouted loudly.

Now back in his previous good mood, he turned to Trixie, whose cries had subsided somewhat and she was now looking up at her teacher with a fearful expression. Grinning a sadistic grin, he spoke, "Don't cry, girl, we're about to have all kinds of fun…"

* * *

Todd had heard stories about Crocker, as had Krystal. It was inevitable that they had. Despite being treated like a joke now, even being the star of Fairy World's biggest reality show, but everyone knew what he could really do. Every fairy and godchild lucky enough to escape his magical enslavement of Earth remembered what he was capable of, and everyone who was in Fairy World at the time remembered his attempted conquest of their home. Needless to say, they were a bit nervous having to face him. Timmy and his godparents, however, already dealt with him on a regular basis, so they were more relaxed, although they were still on their guard.

Now across the street, with the three fairies disguised as squirrels, the small rescue team looked at Dimmsdale Elementary. Seeing the situation, Wanda had wisely decided to leave her son with Cosmo's mother. For a while they looked at the school, wondering what to do next.

Fortunately, Timmy had a solution. "Alright, look," He told them eagerly. "Crocker's probably realized he doesn't have a fairy by now, and either way he's probably expecting us. That's why me and Todd should go in alone."

"What?" Wanda exclaimed, looking up at Timmy. "Timmy, are you crazy?" she asked, scampering up to her godchild, staring up at him. "You can't go after Crocker alone!"

The pink-capped boy resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Wanda could be overprotective at times. While he enjoyed his fairies concerned for him, seeing as his own parents were so unconcerned about him if it meant a sacrifice of their free time, he still found it frustrating that she could forget what he was capable off.

"In case you've forgotten," he reminded her simply. "I've fought him when he had control of both you and Cosmo's magic. Now look, he's probably got a lot of magic detectors, which means if you three went in there, he'd probably detect you and catch you, then things would just get worse. We need to be careful here."

Todd turned his head, staring at Timmy in surprise. "…You act like you've done this too many times," he commented with a sort of disturbed awe.

Wanda sighed, her shoulders sagged. "You don't know the half of it," she muttered softly, shaking her head.

"I don't know any of it!" Cosmo chirped happily, oblivious to the situation.

"Be careful you two," Krystal told the two boys softly, a worried look on her face. "I've heard stories about this guy, and he can be completely ruthless."

Timmy smiled confidently. "That's only when he gets some magic," Timmy assured them happily, holding a finger out to empathize his words. "Otherwise he's pretty easy to beat."

"That's true," Wanda conceded softly, nodding her head. "Crocker usually only acts that way when he is drunk on power, without it he's a sadist, but relatively harmless."

"Now, Todd and I will go in alone," the bucktoothed boy continued, gesturing to Todd with his left hand. "We can probably get Trixie and sneak back out if we're quick and quiet enough." He threw a glance at Todd and then looked serious. "If we're not out in thirty minutes, we can call Jorgen. I think two godchildren getting kidnapped is enough reason for him to step in."

"Where exactly in this school will he be?" Todd asked curiously, his eyes darting to and fro. "I find it hard to believe he could have a fairy-hunting lab inside a school without anyone noticing."

"He's built his lab underground," Timmy explained, touching Todd's shoulder. "Don't ask me how he did it, I can't even figure out how he pays for everything."

"Right," the black-haired boy nodded. "Then how do we get there?" he asked, frowning.

"He has an entrance in one of the lockers," Timmy told Todd, pointing at the school building. "We'll use it. If we do this right, maybe we can sneak and get Trixie without anything bad happening."

"Well, just stay safe," Krystal pleaded, clutching her wand anxiously with trembling hands.

Timmy gave a cocky smile. "Hey, if this guy couldn't beat me with all that magic power, what can he do now?"Trixie sat, curled into a ball, in a corner of the Crocker Cave, only absolute fear kept her from trying to make a break for it. She didn't know what was going on, only that a strange man had taken her away from the nice people she was with. She sighed sadly clutching her sides, as her mind recalled those people she had met.

* * *

_They were cool_, She thought to herself. _The four that could float in the air_, she smiled wondrously. _The two of them (one with purple hair and the other with pink hair), were sweet and kind...like…_ She stopped as she recalled her mother.

That thought made her sob for reasons that she didn't understand. She rubbed her eyes, sniffling, though her eyes were tired from crying earlier.

_I had a mother who was sweet and kind to me_, Trixie thought through her sadness. _Didn't I?_ She seemed to remember doing something to make her angry, something that made her stop being a mother. But that was impossible; her mother was always with her.

_Then, why didn't I see her with the others?_ Trixie's mind asked while she was rubbing her left eye with her left fist. _And where is Daddy?_ Try as she might, she couldn't remember doing anything to make him upset, he had no reason to leave. _Maybe he had just had to go away for awhile, _she concluded, her shoulders slumping sadly. _Maybe all those people were babysitters._ she guessed.

Then she remembered another one, who was only a baby. A small bundle of energy, incredibly fond of the word "poof" and who giggled and floated in the air, always happy. He played with her, and he was sweet, but he was far too young to be a babysitter. _He was fun, _she remembered, a smile touching her lips, her pudgy arms hung at her sides.

She remembered the last floating one, a green-haired man who said funny things. He was dressed like some of her father's employees, and was as warm and affectionate as well. He seemed to be just as unaware of what was going on as she was. _He was funny,_ she commented, her tear-stained eyes glistened with amusement, raising her hands together.

Then she remembered the two boys, the ones that didn't float. Her hands turned into fists, a look of rage filled her tiny face, as she thought the boy with black hair.

_He is bad, _Trixie thought angrily, but then frowned as she realized that she didn't know why. Her face skewed with confusion. She just remembered that he did something that would qualify him as a bad person. Still, try as she might, she couldn't remember what the bad thing was. _And he seemed to be very nice,_ she conceded thoughtfully_. He was concerned about me when that other boy brought me home and…he was glad I was OK._ Her eyes narrowed in wonder. _Could it be that he wasn't bad?_

Maybe that was true, especially since he seemed to be friends with the last boy with the pink cap. Even given her situation, she couldn't help but give a small smile when she thought of the boy named Timmy. She vaguely remembered seeing him before, and from what her memory gave to her she concluded that he was interesting. She remembered thinking about him for long periods of time, but she couldn't remember exactly what about him she thought about. _I have to find him and ask him about it,_ she decided thoughtfully.

Then she remembered her situation. The strange man wouldn't let her leave. She got up, and took a few steps to the strange man, working at a computer on a desk, his fingers typing.

"Please, let me go," she pleaded softly, clutching her trembling hands.

"Will you be quiet?" Crocker snapped furiously, turning his head to face the little toddler, glaring down at her through his glasses. "Don't you understand I'm not going to do anything to you, or are you still too young to be smart?"

Trixie became silenced out of fear; she cringed as Crocker returned to his work. She was even more confused by this strange man. Her eyes squinted, _I know… remembered him,_ she thought to herself, flexing her pudgy fingers.

Trixie knew this man well, yet she still didn't know who he was. Once she had thought he was funny, but now she couldn't imagine how anyone could see this man as entertainment. She went back to her corner, curled back into a ball, and she let loose a silent prayer. _Someone, anyone, please help me!_ she prayed sadly, her blue eyes focused up at the ceiling above.

* * *

Todd looked into the locker door, his face squinted in surprise. "We're supposed to jump down there?" He asked incredulously, pointing into the tube that led to the Crocker Cave.

A few months ago, Timmy might have answered this question with an enthusiastic yes. However, he remembered when such reckless actions at Pixies Inc. and Anti-Fairy World had alerted their enemies to Poof's existence. As such, he wisely decided to play it a little safer.

"No," Timmy answered seriously, shaking his hands dismissively. "If we go in that quick Crocker would probably see us. Let's go in slower. Here, get on the other side of the hole."

Todd was baffled by the request, but did as he was told. "Now here's what to do," Timmy continued, gesturing to the edge above the bottomless darkness. "Climb into the tube, but keep a grip on the ledge."

Todd scowled. "Alright, but this better be good," the black-haired boy muttered as he obeyed Timmy. Timmy did the same, leaving the two hanging with their backs to each other.

"Alright, now press your feet on the side, and push your back up against mine," the older boy ordered. As he followed the command, Todd smiled. "Hey, it's just like that Disney movie!" he said happily.

"Yeah, that's kind of where I got the idea," Timmy admitted humbly as he and Todd pressed their backs against each other. Wordlessly, the two locked their arms into the other, bracing themselves. Leaning into each other stopped them from falling into their enemy's base.

"Now, start with your right foot. Ready?" Timmy asked in a tight voice, his body tense as he and Todd hang in the tube.

Todd nodded, and with that they both lowered their right foot to a lower position, it hitting the metal with a soft clang. They repeated this process as they began a slow descent down into the villain's lair.

For the next minute they continued their descent into Crocker's lab, each step giving a thud or a clang. It didn't take them long to reach the end of the tube, and pretty soon they were at the rim, their legs sore from what two young boys would consider a workout.

"Now, we have to look down there and see if Crocker would see us if we went down," Timmy informed.

"Great," Todd commented wearingly, tired from climbing down. "So how do we do that without exposing ourselves?" he asked in a strained voice, trying to not lose his position.

Silence greeted Todd's very valid question. "Well?" he asked impatiently, wishing he could relax.

"Uh…heh…I," Timmy stuttered, realizing his miscalculation. "I guess I didn't think this through all the way," he admitted, grateful he was facing the other way so his blushing face wasn't visible.

Todd groaned irritably. "And you're the guy whose saved Fairy World more times than anyone can count?" the black-haired boy growled, letting his exasperated feelings get the better of him.

"Don't worry," Timmy assured Todd, his voice sounding strained, due to his aching muscles. "I'm working on it."

Timmy looked down at the mattress.

"Alright, look," he gestured with his head, though Todd couldn't see it. "It's a short fall now, and Crocker's just a normal guy. We're going to have to take a chance. We'll drop down, and then try to find cover. If Crocker sees us, we'll have to rush him," he smirked, though he was tired. "He probably knows we're coming, but maybe we can throw him off enough to grab Trixie."

If Timmy could see his friend's face, he would have seen his annoyed expression. Still, Todd sighed and resigned himself. "I guess it's as good a plan as we'll get," he conceded, throwing a glance at the mattress below them.

"Alright, on three, we drop down," Timmy told him in a tight voice, desiring to rest his muscles.

"One…two…_three_!" On that number both boys pulled their feet back and began to fall and hit the mattress.

At the same time, something very alarming happened. The floor underneath the mattress suddenly shifted, flipping over to reveal a steel cage with a hinged top that was currently open. Instead of coming to a soft stop on a mattress, they crashed on the steel floor. Fortunately, their fall was a small one, so there was no serious injury. Still, that was little consolation, as at that point the top of the cage swung and closed, trapping them inside.

"Ouch, that hurt," Todd groaned, as he sat up, rubbing his hips, with his hands.

"No kidding," Timmy agreed, rubbing his sore hips too.

Both boys then looked up and as they were grasping had went wrong, Crocker walked up to the cage, his smile showing off his crooked teeth.

"Well, well, look what I've caught," he commented smugly, his eyes focused on the two young boys.


End file.
